MST3K K00 - The Green Slime
The Movie Synopsis A giant asteroid is heading toward Earth, so some astronauts disembark from a nearby space station to blow it up. The mission is successful, and they return to the station unknowingly bringing back a gooey green substance that mutates into one-eyed tentacled monsters that feed off electricity. Soon the station is crawling with them, and people are being zapped left and right. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0064393/plotsummary Information *Bill Finger, one of the three credited screenwriters on the film, helped develop artist Bob Kane's Batman (and is credited by some as the character's co-creator). Finger also co-wrote Track of the Moon Beast. *Was nominated in The Golden Turkey Awards series for Most Laughable Concept for an Outer Space Invader. It lost to The Creeping Terror. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel introduces himself, and the SOL, which he claims to have made in his own design. Note: In this segment, there is no "Movie sign" effect. Segment One: Joel introuduces Crow and Beeper, whom he also claims to have made in his own design, and shows us his very first invention, the chiro-practic helmet. Note: This clip was included on The MST Scrapbook tape, but edited to have been appeared as the first segment of the episode. Segment Two: Joel introduces Gypsy (whom is claimed to be a male robot in this episode), and tells about how he found the secret of life, which bummed him out, because it was on 8-track. Note: A portion of this clip was shown at a 1994 convention. Segment Three: Joel shows the Vaccum Flowers on the SOL, but discovers one of them has been infected by a space virus. He brings Gypsy over to help him with the flower, but she winds up getting the virus from the flower from sniffing it. Joel calls in for Crow and Beeper, but movie sign flashes before they can make it. Segment Four: While Joel takes Gypsy's temperature, Beeper then gets the virus from Gypsy fainting, so Joel tries to clean up the foam from Beeper. While doing so, he discovers that the virus not only effects plant life and robots, but even humans! Note: Joel says "We got movie sign!" for the first time in this segment. Segment Five: As the episode ends, things are back to normal. Crow wonders if the SOL and everything there is all fake and is just a TV show, while Joel wonders why Crow never got the space virus. It turns out Crow has his own version of the virus, which he saved to spray on Joel and the SOL at the end. Notes *This episode was an unaired pilot shown to the management at KTMA, but was later shown at an Mst3k Convention on October 3, 2008, making it no longer an episode never seen by fans. *The episode is 14 minutes long. There are only a small number of riffs in the film, and the theatre segments are very short. *There are 2 known deleted scenes from this episode: one of which was a clip of Joel watching the movie during the title sequence, while another Joel's only riff to the movie where he says "That's no asteroid, that's a battle station!", which was included in the show's first promo. *While Crow, Beeper, and Gypsy appear in this episode, Cambot does not appear in this episode. The reason is because at the time this was made, Joel had only made 3 robots, as mentioned at the 2008 convention in October. *Crow is the only robot shown to speak English, while all of the robots except Cambot do so in the series itself. Obscure References Category:G-rated movies Category:Season K